The safe containment and disposal of nuclear wastes is at present one of the largest public relations stumbling blocks facing the widespread acceptance and utilization of nuclear power generation. One of the severe technical problems which must be overcome in developing a safe disposal system is the unacceptable high leach rate of radioactive material from the various glasses, ceramics, and mineral based matrices which have been proposed for nuclear waste containment. In all of these materials, the nuclear material is physically held but is not chemically bound and thus can be leached out of the material.